ECW Stories
by Genocide666
Summary: Roster
1. Roster and Explanation

My stories will be featured around WWE's ECW. Many wrestlers have been changed around and I will now post the roster:

Roster:

The Boogeyman

Chris Jericho

Elijah Burke

Finlay

John Cena (Not Yet Debuted)

Mr Mcmahon

Tommy Dreamer

Grease (My CAW Character, Not Yer Debuted)

John Morrison

The Miz

(The ECW Title has been held up due to unknown reasons)


	2. Beginning of a legend

The bell tolled as Boogeyman stood over an unconscious Finlay.

Morrison and the Miz shook their heads backstage.  
"This is getting to be a Joke" Said The Miz

"I agree" Replied Morrison.

They both stood up and left the locker room.

-A few Minutes later-

"The Miz and Morrison have just led a brutal attack on the Boogeyman" stated the Announcers. As stated Boogeyman layed on the ring floor bleeding and not moving.

A smile spread across the 2 assaulter's faces.

The two laughed while leaving the ring.

John Cena sat in his locker room watching the carnage.

He shook his head with his thumb in his mouth, biting at the nail.

"Next week there will be retribution" He said to himself.

The door creaked open.

Mcmahon walked slowly towards the unnoticed Cena.

As he raised his fists to strike Cena, he stood up and put him in an FU position.

On impact a crack was heard. Mcmahon's arm was in a strange position.

Roster Changes:

None


	3. 2 Debuts, 2 Eliminations

"Welcome to a new night of ECW, today seems to be a momentum occasion, 2 new wrestlers are joining our roster tonight, A veteran and a rookie waiting for a shot"

The Announcers said into their Microphones. The night then went smoothly until the Main Event. The now un vacant ECW Championship had just been won by Tommy Dreamer who had just beaten Elijah Burke. He stood over him triumphant. The well known music of Miz and Morrison filled the stadium.

Tommy's face filled with dread, as he saw the two show-offs walking to the ring. He prepared a metal chair placed in the ring. Morrison had reached the ring and started pummelling Tommy with his fists. Miz entered the ring with a fake imitation of the ECW Belt. He raised it above his head, as the words "Your time is up!" filled the stadium.

"Oh my god" shouted the Announcer.

"John Cena has joined us today, this must be the veteran we were told of"

Cena stood at the top of the ramp with a microphone.

"Alright, alright" He said down the microphone.

"You two make me sick"

He shook his head defiantly.

"Now see some new skill, no not me….Grease" His words filled with defiance.

"I've had enough, I'm taking you down, taking you down" were the words that blared though the ring, from Egypt Centrals single.

A blonde haired wresler with black and red shoes and a dark t-shirt with a symbol on it, appeared through the entrance on the ramp. He held a hockey stick. Grease roared and ran down the ramp. Morrison ran out of the ring, Miz couldn't move as his foot had been grabbed my Dreamer. Grease smiled as he swung the baseball bat at Miz. He fell to the floor with a mouth full of blood. Grease then proceeded to helping Dreamer to his feet and out of the arena with Cena trailing behind.

Roster Changes:

ECW Champion: Tommy Dreamer

John Cena and Grease Debuted


	4. A Warning

John Cena appeared from the Ramp just before the Main Event.

"I seem to remember that our main event is Chris Jericho and his manager Mr Mcmahon versus Tommy Dreamer for the ECW title am I right?" Said Cena

Grease nodded appearing from the ramp.

"Well, before my Debut, I was almost assaulted by Mcmahon, so I want pay back"

Grease cracked his knuckles.

"If he trys anything, I will see that Grease meets him"

He tapped Grease on the shoulder.

They both walked away.


	5. Moving Hands

Tommy Dreamer stood over Mr Mcmahon with a steel chair. He had lost the championship due to DQ, which was very strange in ECW. Chris walked away with the belt in his hand. He bumped into a tall wall like body, it was Grease.

"Hello Chris" He said through a microphone.

"You got MrMcmahon to interfere right?"

Chris was petrified.

"Give me the belt"

Jericho still stood there.

Grease held out his hand.

Jericho stood back.

He sighed.

Grease then speared Jericho and took the belt from his non-moving hands.

Grease was now the ECW Champion.

Roster Changes:

Grease : Ecw Champion


End file.
